Beginner's Guide Getting Started
So, you got the Technic Pack! Fantastic. There's so much stuff that you can do: build machines, become an alchemist, reform the landscape... But how do you do that stuff? This is a guide to getting started in Technic, from your first log in to the end of the game. '1. Humble Beginnings ' Generating your world and making a home. Before you start your world, it would be a good idea to decide now if you want to have Vanilla villages in addition to Millenaire ones. If you do, it adds more potential housing areas at the start of the game. If you don't, then there is more space for Millenaire villages to expand. It comes down to personal preference. As soon as you log in, you're going to want to go through the normal Minecraft starting processes. Recite them with me now: 1. Punch wood. 2. Build a pick. 3. Acquire stone. 4. Find/build a house. Wherever you build your house doesn't matter, but there are different benefits for building in different locations. The simplest way to conserve resources (which you will want to do) is to hollow out a cave and install a door to the front of it. If you spawn in a desert, you'd want to build near oil. If you spawn in the snow, build underground. If you're in a forest, build in a tree. Note about trees: The RedPower mod generates gigantic 3x3 Rubber Trees. These can not be used to collect Sticky Resin to make rubber (we'll get to that in a moment), but rather than can be used to hollow out a basic house. They are not flammable and can not be accidentally Treecapitated. Hollowing out a cave under a giant Rubber Tree is an effective way of quickly setting up a basic house with mine access. If you do choose to build your own house, the process will be made much easier by making use of the Treecapitator mod. Simply use an axe to remove the bottom block of log from any tree and all of the logs will be broken at once. This does not work on any kind of Rubber Tree. IMPORTANT: Press the (default) , key (yes, the comma key) while standing at your house to set a waypoint there. This will allow you to use your mini-map to find your house no matter where you are in the world. This is important for the next section. 2. Tree Farming Finding, planting, and harvesting rubber. As you were wandering around the world, you may have noticed a strange type of tree that doesn't appear in the Vanilla game. It has three leaf blocks protuding from the top of it, and its leaves are always transparent. This is known as a Rubber Tree. (Note: The Rubber Trees generated from IndustrialCraft do in fact produce Sticky Resin for rubber, unlike the ones from RedPower.) These are generated semi-rarely across the landscape, which makes them inconvenient to reach when needed. So, what you are going to want to do is create a Rubber Tree Farm. Chop down the logs of any rubber tree you do find, taking care to collect the saplings that (hopefully) drop, bring them back to your base, and plant them. If you have acquired any bones from skeletons, you should craft it into bonemeal and use it on these trees to speed up the process of making a farm. When you have 10-20 rubber trees in your farm, you should have enough to start relying on them for rubber. To collect rubber, there are two things you'll need to know: 1. How to craft a treetap. 2. How to create Rubber from Sticky Resin. Did you happen to notice any strange light brown objects on the Rubber Trees earlier? Those are called tree sap, and they produce Sticky Resin, which is cooked to make Rubber. How do you collect it? Simple. That is the purpose of the treetap. To craft a treetap, follow this recipe: Right-click on the tree sap with your treetap and you will receive from 1-3 Sticky Resin. To turn this into rubber, make a furnace (if you haven't already), and cook the sticky resin in the furnace. Over time, your Rubber Trees will regenerate tree sap, which means you don't have to cut them down unless you want to expand your farm. Category:Tutorials